You Remind Me of Who I Am
by SweetAyu
Summary: Set after the Blood plus Series::: Kai and Mao reunite once more after a six year long absence. Have Kai’s feeling for Mao changed? How about Mao? Is their future set to be together as friends or perhaps, more than friends?


**Disclaimer: The Blood+ anime/ light novel belongs to Production I.G and Aniplex. I have no ownership on any of the characters designed by Chizzu Hashii.**

Sorry, for any misspelled errors and mistakes!!

A/n: Hi everyone! Well, this is my first time writing something about Blood plus. I hope you'll support this fan fiction being that this is my first fiction work on the series. Please be kind to report/review and tell me if I got something wrong about the series, thank you.

**You Remind Me of Who I Am**

Mao Jahana brushed her long brown hair with her jaded rhinestone hairbrush that she had brought in Spain while on her trip with Okamura. Her reflection showed the appearance of a twenty three year old woman. Her youth was still intact and would continue doing so until years later when Saya woke up from her deep slumber.

She had cut her hair short to mid-shoulder when she went to travel the States with Akihiro. He had mentioned that she looked more sophisticated with her long hair and so she had allowed for her hair to grow long once more. Mao shifted her body that was dressed in her blue nightgown, which was ruffled with white lace at the bottom lining of the knee length gown.

Mao's finger tips played with the rim of the expensive diamond ring that she had been wearing only moments ago on her hand._Okinawa hasn't change much since my absence in this city. I wonder if the twins of Diva have grown up a little bit more since the last photo. Julia had been kind enough to send me pictures of Kai and the twins, he had taken under his protection._

She placed the gold 16K carat ring next to her brush before standing up from her seat. A soft knock was heard on the other side of the door before Mao's younger sister pocked her head in. The young girl's lock of hairs curved around her oval head frame and her caramel eyes shone with a bright light of innocence. "Sister, you have a guest waiting downstairs for you in the living room." Yuki said in her soft child voice.

"Is it Akihiro, Yuki?" Mao asked as she stared at her six year old sister. _Oops, I forgot to ask Mary what the young man's name is. _Yuki thought silently. "I don't think so, sister. He is different from that man, because he has a red crystallize pendant around his neck." Yuki said in contemplation. "Alright, thanks Yuki. Tell, Kai I'll be down there shortly." Mao said as she recognized what pendant her younger sister was talking about. _The red shield signature is the diamond shaped pendant..._

"Okay!" Yuki exclaimed before shutting the door behind her. Mao stared at her nightgown that was not to revealing before deciding that she would not put on her night robe over the sleeping gown. _I wonder what Kai is doing here. _She treaded outside of her room and over the wallpaper hall ways of the rich exterior house that belonged to her father.

Mao gracefully entered the living room where she found Kai sitting on a white rectangle couch. Kai looked much older than the last she had seen him. He was still handsome and a gorgeous guy with his dazzling smiles.

He was wearing a brown shirt and faded blue jeans. It seemed he still presumed to wearing his old fashioned outfits. His ginger colored hair even had the same haircut; she had last seen him wear on her departure. _He's probably planning to stay in the same appearance his younger sister could recognize him by. He wants Saya to continue remembering him._

"What brings you here, Kai?" Mao asked as she flipped her hair back. "Good evening Mao. It seems that you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you." Kai said in greeting to his old high school friend. "Oh, shut up. I have changed since the last we met. It's been six long years after all." She said as she settled next to him on the couch. "That's true. How the years have passed by, haven't they." Kai commented back as they both stared at each other's faces.

"So, how have you been? I heard you returned temporarily back to Okinawa from David." Kai said staring at her brown tinted orbs. "I've been fine, thank you very much." Mao replied back with her usual strong assured tone.

"Mh, I see. I want to apologize for not replying back to your letters, Mao." Kai said reaching out to hold her hand, but she pulled it away. Kai smirked amazed by the fact that Mao still had her same strong personality intact and hadn't softened throughout the years of traveling with the reporter.

"Your silent apology has been accepted long ago. I already understand where your feelings stray." Mao said getting straight to the point. "I've really missed you, you know." He said before chuckling softly as he brushed away the fact about what she was referring to.

"You know, I was going to bring the twins with me. I want you to officially meet my almost grown up daughters." He said with kind endearing to the little girls that his dead younger brother, Riku who had been the paternal father of the girls.

"Really, well I'll make sure to go visit the Omoro Restaurant, tomorrow." Mao said with a soft smile on her lips. "Has your food gotten better?" She asked in a teasing manner. She still remembered when Saya complimented that Kai's boiled eggs were her favorite compared to his tempura. "Hey, my cooking is not bad. I have customers coming in day and night to the restaurant." Kai said as he defended his job.

Mao rolled her eyes, "I already know that, you idiot." Kai pushed Mao lightly on the shoulder for calling him an idiot. _I'm not an idiot._

"So…how's Saya doing?" Mao dared to ask a few seconds later. "She's doing fine. Her slumber is still progressing as her nieces grow up in the comfort zone of my care." Kai replied, softly.

We've gone to visit her every month throughout the years to keep an eye on her. I think the girls have gotten fond of there sleeping aunt." He said with an uplifting tone.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? You know you still had a chance to confess your feelings for her before she entered her deep sleep." Mao said as she was perplexed by that fact.

"What are you talking about?" Kai said in annoyance.

"Don't act stupid, Kai. You were in love with Saya, but you never had the guts to say it. At least from what I am aware of," Mao said as her lips formed a frown. "I did confess my love for her." Kai retorted back sending a small glare to the woman.

She stared into his eyes and found that he was telling the truth. "Did she reject you?" she asked out of curiosity. "No, she did not reject my love as her older brother. I have already known that the love of Haji would overpower any other sentiment in the world for Saya. "Kai said as he remembered the memory of the fateful night Diva had been defeated.

"Isn't Haji dead, though?" Mao asked as she remembered that they had bombed the Metropolitan Opera House where Diva's children had also been born in. "No, he isn't dead. He came to visit her just two years ago." Kai said in acknowledgement about the matter.

"So, you've seen him in person?" She asked her fingers running through her hair.

"No, but he left a fresh pink rose tied with his blue hair ribbon at the Miyagusuku crypt." He replied back.

"I see." Mao said with an expressive face. _I know Kai had suffered a lot in the past, but he looks different and changed. It's all thanks to the twins and Saya being alive. _

_I never was able to give him anything he had been seeking out when his father, George and Riku died. My love for him wasn't enough for him to open his eyes and see me through his eyes like the way he stared at Saya._

_I don't harbor any resentment for Saya, after all we're friends. She was probably the only girl who understood me, and actually listened to me talk nonsense during my teenager days. I really do miss that girl. I really want to greet her back when she wakens from her hibernation sleep._

Kai stared at Mao's silent expression before bringing the courage to place his hand on top of hers. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing really." Mao replied as she tilted her head to the side. _I recall, how madly in love I was with you._

"Kai, why aren't you married, yet," She asked as she lifted her hand and allowed her fingertips to brush his cheek. "I haven't found the right person yet. I want to be sure that the girls will love the woman that I will marry in the future." He said smiling at Mao's beautiful eyes.

"Am I one of those candidates you have in mind?" Mao said as she pulled her hand away settling it upon her lap. "…I," he manage to whisper before her lips pressed up against his own. She didn't want to hear his answer.

_My love for you has dispersed into tiny fragments._

The kiss was bittersweet as she pushed his back to the cushioned seat. Their lips moved in sync as they breathed through their noses. The sensation of having his lips respond to her kiss was strange and unknown as she allowed for him to delve deeper into her lips. Mao didn't know how long they stayed in that embracing position before she had to pull away from the rough kiss that felt too uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't have done that." She said as she pulled away from his arms. Mao stood up from her sitting position, giving her back to him. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" She asked rhetorically.

"Unfortunately, your too late, Kai." Mao said in a strong voice. She turned her head to the side to face him. "I'm in love with someone else and I'm going to get married with him." She said feeling no regret. _This kiss proves everything to me._

Kai stared up at her in shock not noticing his hand trembling upon his thigh. "What?" he voiced out. He felt the unseen wounds in his heart start to eat him away.

"We can still be friends, though." She heard herself say. "I want to try and help you find true happiness. That is if you haven't found it, yet."

Kai knew he was not a wealthy man like Mao's father. He knew that he was not a poor person, either. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that his undeveloped love for her had finally finished killing her own admiration for him. Her final words…. This was how she reminded him the way he used to be with her in the past.

----

**I hope the characters weren't too out of character. Review**


End file.
